LOVE IN KIS
by uzumakis
Summary: Naruto pemuda yang gaya bicaranya kasar cenderung apa adanya. Belum merasakan jatuh cinta meski memiliki wajah tampan dan harta melimpah. Bagaimana kisahnya ikuti aja /Bad summary/Narusaku/


**Fic pertama saya maaf kalau masih banyak typo,jelek,gak dapat feelnya gak menarik dan lainnya**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NARUTO X SAKURA**

**Gendre : Romantis,Drama,Family**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC,Typo,EyD berantakan,alur tidak jelas**

Konoha International School,sekolah menengah atas swasta terkenal dengan fasilitas super modern,prestasi dibidang akademik dan non akademik sekolah ini sudah banyak menyabet gelar juara.

Sebagai bukti sekolah ini secara 5 tahun berturut-turut menyabet gelar sekolah menengah atas terbaik dari pemerintah besar para murid disi berlatar belakang kalangan terpandang jadi tidak kaget di dalamnya banyak siswa yang bikin semua itu wajar karena seperti dua sisi hitam dan putih,KIS dulu didirikan oleh dua klan bersahabat Senju dan Uciha dan sekarang KIS dipimpin oleh Senju cantik yang kini telah memiliki dua orang anak dan memiliki dua cucu.

Nampak di sebuah ruangan wanita berdada big boob tak lain dan tak bukan Tsunade sedang memijat mijat keningnya dan pandangan mata tak lepas dari tumpukan-tumpukan kertas.'_Dokumen sialan bikin kepalaku pusing saja'._gumam dari istri Namikaze Jiaya tesebut.

Drrrrttttz...Drrtttzzzzz

Hingga bunyi smartphone menandakan ada pesan masuk sehingga membuyarkan pandangan mata dari dokumen dan membuka isi pesan.

**From: Naruto**

**30 menit lagi sampai kesitu graandmaa!**

Seyuman langsung mengembang dari wanita awet muda tersebut setelah menerima kabar dari cucu laki-lakinya.'_lebih baik aku kabari dia pasti ia senang karna sepupunya akan datang'._lirihnya dalam hati yang tangan masih menggenggam smartphonenya.

Dengan cepat jari-jarinya mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya keseseorang.

Dan di tempat lain,tepat nya di ruang kelas yang amat bising yah seperti biasa kalau lagi ada jam pelajaran kosong .ada yang ngrumpi,tiduran,baca komik,dengerin satu gerombolan cewek cantik berambut pirang panjang di kucir ala kuda,siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino yang sedang bergosip ria dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

INO POV

Seperti biasa kalau lagi jam kosong aku selalu bergosip ria dengan teman-temanku salah bukan kalau aku di sebut ratu gosip?tentunya bergosip ria dengan Sakura,Hinata,Tenten, dan Temari. The Queen itulah sebutan kami berlima kalau ada Queen tentu ada King bukan?yap..The King itulah sebutan cowok populer KIS yang beranggotakan Uciha Sasuke,Sabaku Gaara,Nara Sikamaru,Inuzuka Kiba .

"Ne- hinata-chan gimana kencan kemarin sama Sasuke**_-kun_**?**_"_**godaku pada sahabatku berambut Indigo nan cantik itu. Karena temanku satu ini baru 3 bulan berpacaran dengan pangeran KIS jadi aku penasaran gimana ya berpacaran sama cowok sedingin Sasuke mataku melirik Sasuke yang sedang asik dengerin musik.

''Ah Ino**_-chan_**''jawabnya sambil menundukan yakin saat ini wajah hinata lagi merona total karena malu,yah begitulah Hinata kalau lagi malu.

"Jangan goda Hinata-chan terus -**_pig _**!"tanpa menoleh pun aku tau siapa yang barusan berucap.

Haruno Sakura Ketua Osis KIS saat ini,cantik,Berambut merah jambu,berjidat lebar,tomboy jago berkelahi itulah sebabnya banyak cowok yang takut kalau dekat-dekat dengan ia. Jadi sampai saat ini dia masih jomblo hehehe.

''Bilang aja kamu sirik **_forehead _** secara dari kita berlima hanya kamu yang masih jomblo..kenapa g kamu terima saja tu mahkluk hijau yang setiap hari penuh semangat muda itu?"balasku sedikit menggoda yah sakura emang digila-gilain Lee temanku sekelas yang penuh dengan semangat muda.

"Diam kau -**_pig_**!Cowok di KIS tidak ada yang menarik"balas sakura dengan sedikit emosi aku salah juga sih mengejek sakura karena masih jomblo sendiri,yah secara Temari sama Shikamaru,Hinata sama Sasuke,Tenten sama Neji sepupu hinata yang sudah lulus 1 tahun yang aku sendiri sama saudara Temari aka Sabaku Gaara.

"Sudahlah kalian bedua jangan pada ribut"ucap Temari,yah Temari lah dari kita berlima yang cukup dewasa.

"Yasudah cepat minta maaf!"kali ini temanku tenten yang bicara

"Maaf"ucapku dan sakura bersamaan,setelah itu aku mengambil smartphoneku di dalam tas dan membukanya. Dan kulihat ada satu pesan dari nenek dan langsung aku buka.

INO End pov

**From : Nenek**

**Ino Hari ini Naruto pulang dan tinggal di jepang 30 menit lagi dia akan sampai di sekolah banyak tanya nenek pusing bayak pekerjaan!**

"Eeeeh"pekik Ino tanpa sadar dengan volume cukup membuat kelima temannya memandanginya.

"Ada apa ino?"Tanya sakura

Mendengar tanya dari sahabatnya Ino pun menoleh dengan cengiran khas terukir di bibir pinknya.

"Hehehe gak ada apa-apa"jawab Ino sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ino tadi Sakura,Temari,Tenten,Hinata hanya ber'Oh' ria.

INO Pov

Naruto pulang?gimana ya reaksi Sasuke,Gaara,Kiba,Shikamaru. Mataku tak lepas melihat mereka berempat sambil membayangkan nanti yang akan terjadi.

Pov end

Jauh dari KIS tepatnya tepatnya di jalanan kota konoha nampak mobil sport Lamboghini dengan kap atas yang sengaja pemuda tampan,warna kulit tan,berambut pirang sedang asyik menikmati jalanan ,Naruto nama pemuda itu.

Naruto Pov

Huh Jepang aku kembali lagi,lelah sih untung saja mobil ini udah sampai jadi g perlu repot naik kereta untuk menuju sekolah. Oke grandma sesua peintahmu cucumu tampan ini sebentar lagi sampai.

Skip Time

'Kereeeeeeen'

'Tampaaaaaaaan'

Teriakan gadis-gadis KIS saat meliha mobil naruto masuki kawasan KIS. Dengan santai Naruto langsung memarkirkan mobil sport nya tepat di depan kantor kepala sekolah,Ia pun beranjak pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Dengan masih menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan Seragam SMA lamanya yang ia pakai di toilet bandara,karena perintah sang nenek yang mengharuskannya langsung ke sekolah. Dengan tetap berjalan santai dengan tetap mengacuhkan teriakan para siswi KIS.

Ia pun akhirnya sampai didepan pintu ruang kepala permisi Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Naruto dimana sopan santun mu?"tanya orang yang ada didepan Naruto.

"**_c'mon _**Grandma ,tidak rindukah dirimu pada cucu tampan mu ini hum? "jawab Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melepas kacamatanya.

"oke-oke maafkan nenek yang menyuruhmu langsung sekolah"jawab Tsunade sambil beranjak menghampiri naruto.

"Cup"

Ciuman sang nenek di dahi Naruto dan diakiri mengacak-ngacak rambut sang cucu tercinta.

"Sekarang kamu cari ruangan 12-A1 itu kelas kamu guru yang mengajar baru saja masuk kesana dan sudah nenek kasih tahu kalau ada murid baru hari ini yang akan datang ke kelas itu "

''Huh''gumam Naruto,lalu pergi untuk mencari kelas hanya mengeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah baju seragam dikeluarkan Blazer di sampirkan dipundaknya Naruto berjalan menuju kelas baru nya.

Suasana didalam kelas 12-A1,meski dalam jam pelajaran tetap saja kelas itu terdengar bising suara terdengar dari sana-sini. Ada yang asik tidur secara ngobrol diam-diam,12-A1 memang kelas ini sedikit istemewakan karna murid-murid disini kebayakan datang dari kalangan atas bahkan anak salah satu pendiri KIS juga ada didalamnya.

"Hey Sasuke,kamu tadi dengar tidak triakan para gadis di luar sana sepertinya akan ada murid baru. "tanya pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga di pipinya kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Hm?dari mana kamu bisa berkesimpulan yang mereka teriaki itu murid baru?kiba?"jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan tetap memainkan psp di tangannya.

"Yailah!secara yang biasa mereka teriaki itu kita!kalau dari tadi kita ada di dalam kelas trus terikan yang aku dengar tadi buat siapa coba"balas kiba dengan raut muka penasaran_'awas saja kalau teriakan tadi benar buat murid baru_' desis kiba tak suka.

"Ck,merepotkan kenapa gak kamu tanya saja sama Ino"timpal pemuda samping Kiba,yang terusik mimpinya karena celotehan kiba._'benar juga_'gumam kiba,Lalu kiba menatap pemuda yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"malas kamu punya mulut sendiri jadi kamu tanya aja Sendiri"ucap cepat siswa yang duduk di samping Sasuke,yang tau maksut kiba selanjutnya.

"Sialan kau Gaara"geram pemuda pencinta anjing pada kekasih Ino

Mau tak mau ia pun bertanya sendiri pada cucu Kepala sekolah KIS tersebut"Woy,Ino apa ada murid baru di sekolah ini?"Ino menoleh sambil menganggukan kepala pertanda'Iya'."Cowok atau cewek?"tambah Kiba.

"Kalau cowok memang kamu mau apain?mau kamu bully seperti yang sudah-sudah?"jawab Ino sambil memainkan ponselnya."Iya,emang kenapa?"kata kiba tanpa basa basi,mendengar jawaban dari Kiba,Ino memandang kiba dengan menyipitkan matanya "Emang kamu berani?"tanyanya.

"Berani dong"kata Kiba menyombongkan itu Ino tersenyem licik"Oke kita taruhan kalau kamu tidak membully anak baru itu nanti istirahat teraktir kelas ini makan di kantin jika kamu membully anak baru itu aku yang menraktir kelas ini,gimana setuju?"tantang Ino,merasa ditantang Kiba yang notabenya pria berpikir panjang langsung mengiakan tantangan Ino'Oke'.'_Bodoh kau kiba'_kata Ino dalam hati.

Mendengar taruhan itu seisi kelas jadi ricuh,hanya beberapa murid yang sedang berpikir aneh.

Seperti hal nya Sasuke Merasa ada yang menggaljal di hatinya,Gaara menatap Ino penuh tanya berani amat kekasihnya ini.

Shikamaru yang tadinya memejamkan mata diam-diam otak encernya berpikir_'Ino dari kata-kata tadi sangat yakin akan menang,siapa anak baru itu jangan-jangan_ _dia_ 'pikir pemuda nara.

"Hey Ino memangnya benar ada murid baru?"tanya Temari yang dijawab anggukan kepala Ino.

"Siapa?"kali ini Sakura yang penasaran''Nanti juga tau sendiri''jawab Ino.

''Bisa kalian diam anak-anak!''bentak guru yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"I-ya,Kurinai**-Sensei**"jawab satu kelas,hingga terdengar ketokan pintu dari luar

Tok...Tok...Tok

Kurinai melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang datang,setelah tahu sang guru itu kembali kedepan kelas"Anak-anak hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru,Kamu yang ada diluar masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Kurinai

Seketika ruangan menjadi riuh karena teriakan para gadis-gadis,Kiba yang merasa tahu siapa murid baru hanya meneguk ludah"_brengsek bisa habis uang jajanku nih_"lirihnya dalam dengan Ino yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Dobe'lirih Sasuke tak percaya

"Naruto"gumam pemuda merambut merah a.k.a Gaara

'Ck,Merepotkan'Ucap pemuda berambut nanas

"Good affternoon All,my name is Naruto"ucap Naruto singkat dengan kedua tangan dimasukan di saku celana,'keren'itulah gumam gadis – gadis yang ada satu gadis yang tak suka dengan perkenalan yang singkat dari Naruto"Hey bisakah kamu sedikit sopan"teriaknya,Naruto yang tak suka dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut seorang gadis,mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumbernya,dan didapatinya gadis berambut pink sedang intens melihatnya hanya menyungging senyum licik.

"Berteriak di kelas yang sedang ada Sensei didepan apa itu juga sopan nona ber-da-da rata?"Sanggah Naruto sambil menekankan kata terakirnya,sontak seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Kau"geram marah wanita yang merasa dileceh kan oleh naruto, sambil menukjuk Naruto'Sudahlah Sakura-chan masih ada Kurinai **-sense**i'redam Ino yang sudah merasakan hawa mencekam keluar dari sahabat merah jambunya itu.

"Sudah-sudah Naruto sekarang kamu duduk"Kurinai mecoba menenangkan suasana kelas."baik **Sensei**"Naruto berjalan menuju tempat bangku yang tak lepas diri sosok Sakura begitu juga Sakura,seringai kecil terukir di bibir Naruto.

Sakura Pov

Kalau saja Ino tidak mencegah ku sudah kupastikan dia lenyap dari muka bumi ini,seenak nya saja nanti kuhabisi kau.

Pov End

Skip time

''Ino kamu bisa jelasin kok kamu bisa menang taruhan sama Kiba?"tanya Sakura yang sedang asik makan di kantin, penasaran gimana tidak secara mengejutkan Kiba mengakui kekalahannya dan sesuai perjanjian Kiba menraktir satu kelas.

''Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kamu,aku tanya kamu apa kamu g ngerasa aneh dengan perkenalan Naruto tadi?Sakura mencincingkan matanya tanda tak suka bertele-tele."Uzumaki Namikaze Senju itu marganya''Sontak mulut Sakura menganga tak percacaya.

''Jadi kamu dan -''kalimat Sakura terputus karna dengan cepat Ino menimpalinya"yap kami sepupu dan satu lagi Sasuke,Kiba,Gaara dan Naruto sudah sejak kecil berteman''kata kata Ino sukses membuat gadis merah jambu itu diam.

''Membicarakanku nona''ucap bibir Naruto yang posisinya sangat dekat di telinga Sakura,hembusan nafas Naruto mampu membangun kan Sakura dari cepat Sakura hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak semudah itu nona mukul kepala saya"ucap Naruto dengan tanganya memegang tangan yang tadi hendak yang menarik itulah kalimat terucap seisi terdengar suara yang sedang memanggil Naruto.

"Cepat lah dobe mau sampai kapan kau disitu"ucap Sasuke yang hanya dijawab anggukan Naruto.

Sebelum menuju ke arah Sasuke."Sampai jumpa nona berjidat lebar"setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Naruto menuju Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan berbalik"Oh,ya Ino berhubung aku g bawa oleh – oleh untukmu,sebagai gantinya nanti kalau aku g capek aku traktir kamu sooping oke?"Oke brother"jawab antusias dari Ino. Naruto terseyum lalu melanjutkan perjalananya menuju teman-teman hanya bisa mematung mukanya merah marah tangannya mengepal'cih'desisnya.

"Sialan kau Naruto kembali ke Jepang tidak bilang-bilang"geram kiba sudah dari tadi ia tahan gimana tidak uang jajan nya ludes untuk mentraktir satu kelas.

''Hn''kali ini Sasuke membenarkan pertanyaan dari kiba.

''Kalau aku memberi tahu kalian itu tidak asyik kan?''jawab Naruto santai sambil menikmati pemandangan KIS dari atap gedung.''kenapa Kiba apa isi dompet mu sudah habis?''tambah Naruto dengan nada menahan tawa karena tau Kiba kalah taruhan sama sepupunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto keliatanya kamu tertarik sama Ketua osis KIS?"sekarang pemuda bertato 'AI'menyeruakan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya dahi Naruto mengerut tanda tak mengerti.

''Perempuan yang tadi kamu ejek berdada rata dan berjidat lebar''Shikamaru menjelaskan maksut dari Gaara karna ia tau Naruto belum tahu.

"Oh''gumam naruto tanpa expresi

''Ketua Osis,sabuk hitam Judo"terang Gaara lebih lanjut'Haruno Sakura itu namanya'tambah kiba

''Ck mendoukusai''Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata andalannya.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari teman-temannya hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya ,tanpa di ketaui teman-temannya bibir naruto tercipta seringai kecil"Haruno Sakura ya"ucapnya dalam hati.

** T.B.C**

**Sorry masih newbie maaf bila bayak typo n alur tidak jelas**

**Maaf bila ada yang tidak suka pemilihan pairing**


End file.
